PBA 025
4:07:37 PM Nation: Okay! A new day dawns on Nation. 4:07:52 PM Nation: Well, there's no dawn in Voidspace. So it's more of a metaphor. 4:08:33 PM Valerian: ((Should Wynn and I be in a separate room? We probably should.)) 4:08:57 PM Nation: ((starting out, yeah.)) 4:09:15 PM Kalor: Kalor heads to the galley to make breakfast 4:09:41 PM Valerian: ((Has Kalor met Tarak the Younger yet?)) 4:10:15 PM Lira: Lira works on longbow in her room. Work work work. 4:10:49 PM Nilani: Nilani is in the library with a book on her face. she was reading it, but sitting for a long time in a comfy chair is not a good way to stay awake. 4:11:18 PM Kalor: It feels like I haven't eaten in months, I guess I shouldn't get that absorbed in my studies. 4:11:41 PM Lira: Lira goes to the library with her normal gear. 4:12:09 PM Valerian: A vaguely familiar-looking young man with a blond ponytail and blue eyes wanders into the galley with Kalor. 4:12:32 PM Valerian: Galley guy: ... I don't think I know you. 4:12:58 PM Lira: Lira peers at Nilani, and the book on her face. 4:13:02 PM Nation: ((Here, I'll start a seperate room for the library.)) 4:13:05 PM Valerian: ((Remember, the galley and library are separate, so maybe we should break this... yeah.)) 4:14:29 PM Kalor: Hello Tarak, I really like what you've done with your hair, but weren't you older last time I saw you? Don't tell me the flux capacitors is on the fritz... I once read of an entire academy that vanished that way, not a pretty way to go as it is... 4:15:08 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... great, another person I don't know who knows me. No, I'm the good twin. Or the evil twin. Or... I don't know, somebody has to grow a beard, I guess. 4:16:07 PM Kalor: Ah, I guess it's complicated then. 4:16:57 PM Valerian: Grayson: Not really. Old Hairy Allys Who Wears a Dress cast a miracle and instead of working the way she thought, the evil dragon goddess granted it and pulled me out of the past. So now there's two of us. 4:17:05 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... that did actually sound less complicated in my head. 4:17:13 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: It was very disruptive. 4:17:47 PM Kalor: Usually gods don't mess with time that much, so I guess she had a really good reason for that. 4:18:06 PM Kalor: Oh wait, Tiamat? A really evil reason, I guess... 4:18:15 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... it's really better not to say her name. 4:18:41 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Voices and intent carry in voidspace. 4:19:01 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Really, this whole place is like a giant metaphysical echo chamber. 4:20:09 PM Kalor: I really had not thought of that... Hey Aventernus old buddy, what do you think of my performance in your service so far? Just send me a lightning bolt if you don't approve. 4:20:28 PM Valerian: Grayson: Anyway, they're calling me Grayson to avoid confusion, and I'm not a drunk who sleeps around. Nice to meet you. Hopefully. 4:20:40 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: ... if I get hit by a lightning bolt, Kalor, you're sleeping in a closet. 4:21:41 PM Kalor: Nice to meet you too, although I have to wonder what happens in my past to change you that much. 4:22:09 PM Kalor: And if... Her. Intent is to somehow keep that from happening. 4:22:34 PM Valerian: Grayson: I have no idea but I *really* don't want to end up that way. ... although he did live a lot longer than I'd expected to, so there's that. Is living a lot longer. I hate this timey-wimey magic, it's really hard to even talk sensibly about it. 4:24:12 PM Kalor: Not really. This time period is a reflection of an event that could be happening/could have been happening in your future, which is my past. And if somthing changes that, it might be a future event that could be happening but has not happened because of the current present. Simple as that. 4:24:15 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Your linear language is useless for desribing extratemporal phenomenon. 4:24:55 PM Kalor: Well, it might have been. 4:24:58 PM Valerian: Grayson: You know that paladins typically have the intelligence of a ham sandwich, right? 4:25:32 PM Kalor: You are selling yourself too short my friend. 4:25:45 PM Kalor: A steak sandwich at least. 4:25:53 PM Valerian: Grayson: I'm not typical, yeah. I read a lot. 4:27:14 PM Kalor: That is interesting, your future self did not appear to me as the reading type. Or at least, I was assuming he read dirty limericks... 4:28:07 PM Valerian: Grayson reddens a little bit. "Well... I try not to think of him as *inevitable.*" 4:28:50 PM Kalor: That is good. Unless of course that is her plan, then it's probably very bad in some way... 4:29:52 PM Kalor: But pulling you out of the past must be very energy consuming, even for a deity. 4:30:09 PM Kalor: I mean, otherwise they'd be recalling old champions all the time. 4:30:19 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Not to interupt, but now that the others have found my bridge and I'm done refueling, it's about time to leave Voidspace. We shouldn't linger here too much longer. 4:30:35 PM Valerian: Grayson: Well I'm not one of *hers*. I'm still a paladin of St. Cuthbert. 4:30:43 PM Kalor: Exactly 4:30:55 PM Kalor: Thus, very BAD reason, probably. 4:31:29 PM Kalor: Actually, how could she even pull that off, aren't you resistant to other deities influences or something? 4:31:53 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... well I'm not that resistant to being picked up in one place and put down in another. And what's that mean, leaving Voidspace? 4:32:00 PM Valerian: Grayson: Are there seatbelts or something? 4:32:25 PM Kalor: Well, everytime he jumps people usually pass out and have weird visions 4:32:37 PM Kalor: It hasn't happened to me so far so I wouldn't know. 4:33:14 PM Kalor: Kalor casts resistance 4:33:14 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Reality schisms can be a nasty side effect. 4:34:26 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... great. Well, thank you for the warning, anyway. 4:35:49 PM Kalor: Well, you paladins are supposed to be very resistant to outside influences in general, you probably will only see a flash of light like I have so far. 4:36:18 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... yeah, but when you guys picked me up, I was still training. 4:37:42 PM Kalor: Technically we didn't pick you up, the cast iron bitch botched her spell. This is why you should always study all available information about a spell before you attempt it. 4:38:20 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Okay. I'll be jumping on 3, then. 3... 2... 1... (will save) 4:38:32 PM Valerian: Grayson: Hey, don't talk about my sister that-- 4:42:53 PM Nation: Kalor is fine, Grayson passes out on the Galley floor. 4:44:00 PM Kalor: Sweet unconsciousness: The gift of the void, it seems. 4:44:46 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... ow. What the hell was that? 4:45:27 PM Kalor: If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say a reality schism 4:45:48 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I'm told the first one is the worst. 4:46:03 PM Kalor: I wouldn't know, it's never happened to me so far. 4:46:09 PM Valerian: Grayson: Actually, that wasn't... 4:46:21 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... actually, I feel better now. 4:47:11 PM Kalor: I guess you already are in two different realities, so to speak. 4:47:58 PM Valerian: Grayson: Well, I just saw at least a *couple* places where I don't end up like *him*, so that's good, right? 4:48:24 PM Kalor: Different outcomes. 4:48:58 PM Kalor: I'm guessing I would see what would have happened if I never left Delvingdeep 4:49:37 PM Kalor: Then again, there's no guarantee the curse wouldn't just have snagged me from home either. 4:49:56 PM Valerian: Grayson: Yeah, what *is* the nature of the curse? 4:50:15 PM Lira: Lira enters the lounge, waves at Kalor and Grayson, and merrily makes her way up to the observation deck 4:50:42 PM Kalor: I have no idea whatsoever. 4:50:56 PM Nilani: Nilani follows her 4:51:01 PM Kalor: Hi Lira. 4:51:05 PM Kalor: Hi Nilani. 4:51:50 PM Valerian: Grayson waves back. "... well, we should probably find out. I don't wanna end up a drunk, but I don't wanna end up dead, either." 4:51:58 PM | Edited 4:52:07 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at the two, points at the ceiling, and continues towards the lounge. 4:53:20 PM Lira: Lira looks out at the view once she gets to the observation deck! 4:54:07 PM Kalor: Kalor follows them up and looks out the wall. 4:55:10 PM Nilani: Nilani peers out into whatever strange (or not strange) view greets their eyes 4:56:02 PM Nation: You're over an ocean, it looks like. Just a normal ocean, really. With water. Seems like the sun is either rising or setting, you're not sure what direction is which. But it's rather pretty, pinks and oranges setting off the clouds. 4:57:13 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... wow. 4:57:23 PM Lira: Lira goes up towards the glass, looking out towards the ocean. "...." 4:58:52 PM Kalor: Kalor sits down next to the wall and puts his hands against the glass 4:59:11 PM Valerian: Grayson: That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. 5:00:37 PM Nation: Nation: That is... a sunrise, I think. Yes, definitely a sunrise, not a sunset. 5:01:12 PM Valerian: Grayson: Well, it's beautiful. 5:02:03 PM Kalor: Twilit ocean, like my home. 5:02:58 PM Lira: Lira smiles very weakly at Kalor's words... and then slowly tears her eyes off the view and sort of stares at Kalor. "...Pearls." 5:03:03 PM Valerian: ((If there are sparkly vampires here I will kill you, Canto.)) 5:03:29 PM Kalor: Kalor whispers: ...And though my feet walk dry sand, my heart sings at the sight of your bounty's majesty. 5:04:36 PM Lira: Lira murmurs in a babbling manner about the not-so-good chances of finding a good enough pearl and about how it might be difficult to find the Mask for the spell 5:04:38 PM Valerian: Grayson: I was kind of hoping for a city, though, honestly. I need to buy some supplies. 5:05:12 PM Kalor: What kind of pearl? 5:05:16 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: This plane *is* inhabited. 5:05:29 PM Lira: For the spell Identify. 5:06:02 PM Kalor: Oh 5:06:58 PM Kalor: Well, I'm fresh out of owl feathers anyway. 5:07:30 PM Lira: Lira smiles. "Well maybe we should try and find ways to cross this ocean, or breathe underwater if the inhabitants occupy that space." 5:07:50 PM Wynn: Wynn clanks up the stairs. 5:07:52 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: No need, I have a portal connection. 5:08:05 PM Janis: Janis follows 5:08:14 PM Janis: So, where are we? 5:08:15 PM Wynn: Did anyone have trouble with the jump? 5:08:18 PM Nilani: Nilani looks a bit worried at the mention of entering the water. 5:09:34 PM Lira: Lira sort of just looks past Wynn, looking at Janis in a *measured* manner 5:09:37 PM Kalor: Kalor blinks, oh! Right... I guess you can't 5:09:52 PM Janis: Janis looks back at Lira 5:09:52 PM Wynn: Can't what? 5:09:55 PM Janis: ...hello? 5:10:01 PM Kalor: Breathe underwater 5:10:11 PM Lira: Nope. 5:10:14 PM Valerian: Valerian turns up, with damp hair. 5:10:18 PM Janis: ...I'm not sure right now. 5:10:41 PM Wynn: It's talking to you again? 5:10:54 PM Janis: Yep. We had a long conversation last night. 5:10:55 PM Kalor: What's talking to who now? 5:10:57 PM Nilani: Nilani turns around, smiling warmly and waving at the newcomers. Her eyes are not closed. 5:11:00 PM Janis: ...at least, I think it was long. 5:11:07 PM Lira: ..... 5:11:20 PM Janis: Oh, hi Kalor. I have a demon mask living in my face. 5:11:30 PM Janis: ...no offense Mask. 5:11:33 PM Wynn: ...We should probably discuss what you spoke about. 5:11:37 PM Kalor: That's... Nice. 5:11:44 PM Valerian: And nothing happened between me and Wynn last night. 5:11:47 PM Valerian: At all. Nothing. 5:12:02 PM Lira: Lira looks at Val and then Wynn, an eyebrow raised. 5:12:05 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Valerian wide-eyed. 5:12:12 PM Lira: ((19 SM)) 5:12:41 PM Nilani: Nilani does not look suspicious at all. really. ((25)) 5:13:01 PM Wynn: Can we get back to the mask? You know, the important, potentially life-endangering thing here. 5:13:17 PM Janis: Well, good news there. 5:13:27 PM Janis: Mask is making it so I don't want to eat you anymore. 5:13:40 PM Wynn: ....I suppose that is good. 5:13:42 PM Kalor: That's good to know 5:13:46 PM Lira: Indeed.... 5:14:00 PM Valerian: Valerian seems to be telling the truth! 5:14:06 PM Janis: Mask apologized for...you know. Lying to me and tricking me to let her in my brain. 5:14:12 PM Wynn: Her? 5:14:23 PM Janis: She says she was afraid we were gonna leave her behind. 5:14:34 PM Janis: And yeah. She says we can call her a she for the time being. 5:14:38 PM Kalor: Of course she did. 5:15:05 PM Janis: She also says she can't be removed without killing her. 5:15:22 PM Wynn: And did she give you a reason why we still shouldn't do so? 5:15:34 PM Valerian: Grayson: That thing is creepy. 5:15:38 PM Janis: ...she said she could...help me with some stuff. 5:15:50 PM Wynn: Like what? 5:16:03 PM Janis: ........like magic... 5:16:14 PM Wynn: Magic? Why would you need help with magic? 5:16:29 PM Janis: Janis does her best to not make eye contact with anyone. 5:17:02 PM Wynn: ........how's that padding doing on the manacles? 5:17:20 PM Valerian: You can't leave manacles on her all the time. 5:17:22 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Good news! The portal door does not open to the bottom of the ocean. 5:17:23 PM Valerian: She'll get sores. 5:17:41 PM Valerian: You need leather restraints if you want to put any pressure on them. Everybody knows that. 5:18:04 PM Nilani: Nilani looks a bit less worried at Nation's statement. 5:18:17 PM Wynn: I have manacles. I don't have anything else to use. 5:18:23 PM Valerian: Grayson eyes Val. "How do you...." 5:18:27 PM Janis: Well, this conversation got uncomfortable. 5:18:30 PM Valerian: He trails off and turns bright red. "... nevermind." 5:19:17 PM Janis: Besides. I am not sure just killing her is the right thing to do. 5:19:28 PM Janis: What if she really was just trying to get out? 5:20:21 PM Wynn: That's why honesty is always best. 5:20:34 PM Wynn: Once you're known to be dishonest, nothing is ever trusted. 5:20:45 PM Lira: ....I can Identify the mask, with proper ingredients. 5:20:54 PM Janis: It's not like we all haven't been a little dishonest. 5:21:02 PM Janis: Oh, that might not be a bad idea. 5:21:09 PM Janis: What do you need? 5:21:13 PM Valerian: I'm not dishonest. 5:21:20 PM Kalor: A pearl, and owl feather and some wine. 5:21:24 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... "all," seriously? 5:21:39 PM Lira: Lira nods at Kalor's words. 5:21:55 PM Janis: ...ok, most of us. 5:21:57 PM Valerian: Valerian is a beacon of truthfulness, dammit. 5:22:00 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Huh, that's odd. 5:22:08 PM Janis: ...what's odd? 5:22:24 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: A second portal synced up. 5:22:34 PM Wynn: ...where? 5:23:05 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: One on the crew deck, one on the upper deck. It doesn't happen often. 5:23:18 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Usualy only one portal syncs up with a plane. 5:23:24 PM Wynn: Do they sync themselves, or can someone else do so? 5:23:27 PM Lira: ...Guess we should take a look. 5:23:48 PM Nilani: Nilani cautiously starts down the stairs 5:23:51 PM Janis: You wanna go back to the upper deck? 5:23:51 PM Valerian: We should stay together. 5:23:57 PM Janis: I'm with Val 5:24:03 PM Lira: Two doors... 5:24:05 PM Wynn: Indeed. 5:24:11 PM Valerian: Grayson: And I can guard the other portal while you check out whichever one. 5:24:29 PM Valerian: Grayson: That way if someone *does* try to get in that way I can alert the others. 5:24:43 PM Janis: Nilani has that box thing. 5:24:56 PM Lira: ...I will also stay behind. 5:25:10 PM Janis: Don't you need to get that stuff Kalor talked about? 5:25:14 PM Wynn: We don't need it to talk while we're still in Nation. I just want to make sure nobody's trying to get in. 5:25:42 PM Valerian: Grayson: You guys check out one portal, I'll keep watch over the other one and yell for help if anyone comes through. 5:25:53 PM Lira: I didn't think of the spell until after I saw the ocean. I don't have it prepared; I will prepare it while you guys are gone. 5:25:53 PM Wynn: Grayson, go ahead and check the upper deck portal. We'll take the crew portal. 5:26:05 PM Valerian: Grayson nods, and heads up to the upper deck! 5:26:07 PM Kalor: I have it prepared 5:26:09 PM Wynn: Wynn starts heading that way. 5:26:16 PM Valerian: Valerian follows Wynn. 5:26:25 PM Janis: ...you do? 5:26:37 PM Kalor: Yes, but i still need the ingredients 5:27:00 PM Kalor: Kalor follows Wynn 5:27:05 PM Janis: Janis follows Kalor 5:27:09 PM Lira: Lira smiles at Kalor. "Good luck." 5:27:13 PM Lira: I'll be staying here. 5:27:34 PM Janis: Ok. See you later Lira. I promise not to try and eat you anymore. 5:27:48 PM Valerian: ... you better not eat Wynn, either. 5:28:03 PM Nilani: Nilani stays close to the group as she heads to the portal. 5:28:06 PM Lira: ....That is good. 5:28:27 PM Lira: Lira leaves for the Library or something. 5:40:53 PM Nation: So, the rest of you guys head to the portal on the crewdeck. 5:41:53 PM Valerian: I'm pretty sure she'd find beating you up upsetting. 5:42:05 PM Valerian: ... maybe we should take her manacles off. 5:42:27 PM Janis: I'd kind of like to be able to use my bow. 5:42:39 PM Wynn: I still don't trust you with your weapons. 5:42:40 PM Kalor: Maybe not? Remember that the best part of subtle mind control is that you trust the one using it? 5:43:00 PM Wynn: Wynn unlocks the manacles and puts them back on her belt. 5:43:01 PM Valerian: Slavery might not be legal where we're going. 5:43:04 PM Janis: I never said I trusted her. 5:43:11 PM Janis: Janis rubs her wrists 5:43:25 PM Wynn: No weapons. Just don't wander and you won't need them. 5:43:34 PM Valerian: And manacled people are either slaves or prisoners or lovers, and she's *way* too young to be a lover, so... 5:43:41 PM Janis: Yeah, because we never get attacked, or anything. 5:44:01 PM Valerian: ... how about I hold her weapons, and if we get attacked, I can give them to her? 5:44:02 PM Wynn: I can't take the chance that it might make you turn on us, and the middle of combat would be the worst time. 5:44:24 PM Janis: ...fine...but if we die, I blame you. 5:44:36 PM Wynn: So would I. 5:45:45 PM Valerian: Nobody's going to die. Can you use a knife? I'll give you my knife if we get into trouble. There. Problem solved, everyone happy. 5:46:15 PM Janis: I'm not very good with knives. 5:46:26 PM Janis: I can use them...just...not well. 5:47:39 PM Valerian: I have a sword, too. And a crossbow. 5:48:09 PM Wynn: She doesn't need them. I will protect her. 5:48:42 PM Janis: Janis rolls her eyes at that and gives a look like someone who's mother just embarrassed them. 5:48:57 PM Nation: So, Wynn, Janis, Nilani, Val, and Kalor are standing before Portal 2 on the crew deck. 5:48:58 PM Wynn: Sorry, Janis. It's for the best for everyone. 5:49:20 PM Kalor: A crossbow is not very useful under water anyhow. 5:49:30 PM Wynn: Nation said it wasn't under water. 5:49:33 PM Janis: ...wait, we're actually going under water? 5:49:37 PM | Edited 5:49:44 PM Nation: Nation: This doesn't lead underwater. 5:49:54 PM Nation: Nation: I wouldn't open it if that was the case. 5:50:00 PM Valerian: Valerian shrugs and steps through. 5:50:05 PM Wynn: Wynn steps up to the door, shield on arm. 5:50:23 PM Nilani: Nilani cautiously walks through, looking up as she does so. 5:50:50 PM Janis: Janis follows 5:51:16 PM Kalor: Kalor waits on the other side of the door, looking through it at the others 5:53:31 PM Nation: Okay! Val steps through the door into a crowded, city square. The inhabitants seem human, and dressed in colorful, flowing garments. The weather seems tropical, and the sun is shining. The cobblestone beneath your feet is marble, as is most of the city. Val steps into a small circle ringed with waist-high standing stones. There's a cry of alarm as someone notices Val, and then, like a wave, the crowd beyond the circle of standing stones drops to one knee before him. 5:53:59 PM Kalor: Kalor sighs 5:54:13 PM Wynn: Wynn stops at the edge of the circle. 5:54:14 PM Kalor: I guess we found out why she brought him 5:54:30 PM Nilani: Nilani is thoroughly freaked out. 5:54:37 PM Janis: ....uh...what's going on? 5:54:59 PM Wynn: Well, either Valerian's the second coming or he just stepped into something he shouldn't have. 5:55:16 PM Valerian: ... uh, hi. 5:55:34 PM Valerian: Wow, this is really uncomfortable. 5:55:59 PM Valerian: Valerian waves. 5:56:28 PM Nation: You look behind you, and the portal seems to have set up shop in the face of a basalt obelisk covered with pictograms now mostly covered by the portal door. 5:56:46 PM Janis: ......I think they think we're gods. 5:56:48 PM Valerian: Valerian tries to read them. 5:56:54 PM Valerian: ((22 decipher script.)) 5:56:58 PM Nation: The crowd cheers as Val waves at them! 5:57:16 PM Valerian: I hope not, because there are a lot of cultures where they sacrifice the receptacles of their gods. 5:57:35 PM Valerian: Valerian smiles half-heartedly. 5:57:50 PM Janis: Janis tries waving too, to see if it has the same effect. 5:58:13 PM Valerian: Some kind of prophecy, if any of you guys are linguists, please try to get a better read on that, thanks? 5:58:31 PM Valerian: Valerian raises his voice so that the crowd can hear. "Hello!" 5:58:32 PM Wynn: I only speak Common. 5:58:39 PM Janis: ...Kalor...can you read that? 5:58:42 PM Nation: The crowd hushes! 5:58:54 PM Nation: There's excited, whispered murmurs. 5:58:57 PM Nilani: Nilani 's eyes dart around. she is very nervous. 5:59:04 PM Kalor: *Looks at the script* 5:59:06 PM Janis: .............do you think they speak common? 5:59:09 PM Wynn: Wynn steps up next to Valerian, ready to shield him if necessary. 5:59:10 PM Valerian: ... do you understand me? 5:59:26 PM Valerian: Valerian mutters, "I probably can't flirt here *either*." 5:59:41 PM Wynn: ....I wouldn't try if I were you. 6:00:21 PM Valerian: Wrong tool for the job. 6:00:26 PM Wynn: Right. 6:01:08 PM Nation: "Of course," Comes a voice from the left! A cloaked figure comes out, and the bowing crowd kind of shimmies out of his way as he approaches. He's short, and his cloak is a subdued lavender color, and he holds a gnarled staff. 6:01:43 PM Valerian: What's going on? 6:02:04 PM | Removed 6:02:16 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 6:02:23 PM Nilani: Nilani 's gaze is drawn to the newcomer, but she occasionally looks in the opposite direction, just in case. 6:02:34 PM Nation: The man in the cloak comes closer. "They're very excited that the prophesied savior has returned to save them, of course." 6:02:44 PM Janis: Janis snickers 6:02:47 PM Janis: ...him? 6:02:59 PM Wynn: Janis. 6:03:05 PM Janis: What? 6:03:10 PM Wynn: Not the time. 6:03:29 PM Valerian: ... ah. And which of us is the prophesied savior? 6:04:05 PM Nation: The cloaked figure stops just outside of the ring of stones. "You are, of course." 6:04:09 PM Kalor: So you're the savior? You should have told us! We would have made a funny hat and everything. 6:04:36 PM Valerian: How do you *know* I am, out of curiosity? And I don't wear hats. 6:04:37 PM Kalor: Can I be your high priest? 6:04:37 PM Wynn: Wynn shoots a look at Kalor, but quickly back at the speaker. 6:04:46 PM | Edited 6:05:07 PM Nation: The cloaked figure looks at Kalor. "I am no fan of prophecy, friend, but please do not mock my people's beliefs." 6:05:16 PM Janis: This must be what madness feels like. 6:05:30 PM Valerian: I'm very definitely not mocking anybody, I just... want to make sure. 6:05:39 PM Kalor: No mockery was intended, I am simply not a fan of prophecy in general. That does not mean I do not believe in it. 6:05:57 PM Nation: Roll notice! 6:06:07 PM Kalor: It's a bloody nuicance I say. 6:06:12 PM Valerian: ((4. Val has other things on his mind.)) 6:06:12 PM Janis: ((26)) 6:06:21 PM | Edited 6:06:25 PM Wynn: ((13)) 6:06:34 PM Kalor: (( 18 )) 6:06:47 PM Valerian: ... and does saving the town involve being thrown into a volcano to appease an evil god? 6:06:47 PM Nilani: Nilani tries to do nothing which would draw attention to herself 6:07:08 PM Valerian: ... I'm not saying that's a dealbreaker, I just ... want to know. 6:07:40 PM Kalor: You see what I mean? Prophecy is annoying. 6:08:07 PM Janis: .....um...guys... 6:08:08 PM Nation: Cloaked figure: No, of course not. 6:08:26 PM Wynn: Kalor, do you think you could save that for some time when the whole town isn't hanging on every word? 6:08:34 PM Nation: The face under the hood, you can see, is actually pretty youthful, with caramel colored skin and a neatly trimmed goatee. 6:08:37 PM Janis: They seem to have had a parade ready. 6:08:41 PM Valerian: What... does it involve? I like helping people, but... 6:09:25 PM Nation: The cloaked guy looks over the direction Janis indicates. "Ah, here's the clergy to educate you." 6:09:27 PM Valerian: My skillset is ... limited. 6:09:50 PM Janis: Val needs a tutor? 6:10:26 PM Nation: He nods, and you all see a small procession making its way toward you all, a couple of men in heavy, colorful robes and cloaks flanked by six armored guards. 6:11:23 PM Valerian: I don't need a tutor. 6:11:55 PM Janis: Were you expecting us about now? This seems really well prepared. 6:12:31 PM Valerian: ... do I need to boss people around or... issue orders or something? Is there a dragon to slay? 6:12:51 PM Valerian: ... can I get a glass of milk somehow? 6:13:25 PM Janis: You think the Dragon might like milk? 6:13:43 PM Valerian: No, but I think they might want a savior without an ulcer. 6:13:53 PM Janis: ...what's an ulcer? 6:14:10 PM Valerian: A bleeding sore in your stomach caused by stress. 6:14:18 PM Janis: ...ew. 6:14:29 PM Nilani: Nilani slowly pulls her cloak over her face 6:14:59 PM Valerian: Yeah. I don't think there's enough milk *in the world* at this point, but. 6:16:27 PM Wynn: I won't let anything happen to you. 6:16:39 PM Valerian: I won't let anything happen to you either. 6:16:54 PM Janis: I don't even know what's happening to us. 6:17:01 PM Wynn: That's.... 6:17:07 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "Never mind." 6:17:42 PM Valerian: I believe in *equal* relationships between equals. 6:18:03 PM Valerian: ... also in volcano-gods, but who's counting... 6:18:16 PM Nation: the fancy robed guys reach the edge of the circle! The fanciest one does an elaborate bow that is echoed by the slightly less fancy one. 6:18:44 PM Nation: The cloaked figure makes a grunting noise and turns into a clould of butterflies, which disperses and vanishes. 6:18:59 PM Wynn: ......interesting. 6:19:02 PM Kalor: Wow! 6:19:02 PM Janis: ........no...this is definitely what madness feels like. 6:19:21 PM Janis: I even have the voices in my head and everything. 6:19:24 PM Wynn: Wynn reaches up and pulls her visor down. 6:19:24 PM Kalor: (spellcraft: Identify) 6:19:37 PM | Edited 6:19:49 PM Valerian: Valerian straightens up raises and his eyebrows. 6:19:54 PM Valerian: I would like an explanation, please. 6:20:13 PM Kalor: (( 21 )) 6:20:19 PM Nilani: Nilani 's eyes rapidly dart between where the cloaked figure stood, and the fancy guy. 6:21:25 PM Nation: The fanciest robed guy is a portly but hearty man in his 50s with a long, dark, bushy beard and booming voice. "Promised One! A hearty welcome to Westport! I never dreamed I'd meet you myself." 6:21:51 PM Valerian: Valerian bows, but only slightly. 6:22:05 PM Valerian: Thank you. I'd quite like an explanation as to what, precisely, my role here is. 6:24:10 PM Nation: FAnciest guy: Right to business! I like that. You are here to take your place on the Crystal Throne, of course! 6:24:43 PM Valerian: ... and what would that entail? 6:25:45 PM Valerian: ... I mean, how does that save the kingdom? 6:26:15 PM Nation: Fanciest guy: ... come, let us leave the square for more privacy. 6:26:42 PM Janis: If he goes, we go with him. 6:26:49 PM Janis: ...just making sure that's clear. 6:27:16 PM Valerian: My staff goes with me. Quite. 6:27:23 PM Nation: Fanciest Guy: Of course! I assume that your... servants, are in your full confidence, Promised One. 6:27:24 PM Janis: ...staff? 6:27:32 PM Janis: ...SERVANTS?!? 6:27:41 PM Valerian: Not servants. 6:27:56 PM Valerian: Staff. Trusted, mission-critical, very, very important, privy to all my plans, staff. 6:28:13 PM Nation: Fanciest: My apologies! Entourage, then. 6:28:22 PM Janis: ...close enough. 6:28:24 PM Janis: ...I think. 6:28:32 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 6:28:59 PM Nation: Fanciest: But perhaps a word to the people, Promised One, to allow them to go about their business. Their knees might be quite tired by now. 6:29:13 PM Valerian: ... they're still... yes, quite. 6:29:40 PM Valerian: Valerian turns to the crowd, smiles, and makes a gesture for them to rise! "Please, go about your business! Thank you very much!" 6:29:59 PM Nation: There's a great cheer, and they rise! 6:30:22 PM Janis: .....this being a savior stuff seems pretty easy so far. 6:30:32 PM Kalor: It always does. 6:30:34 PM Valerian: There's always a catch. 6:31:19 PM Nation: Fanciest: Come along! We'll have some time to talk before the banquet. 6:32:21 PM Nation: He leads you away from the portal and the stone circle. 6:32:32 PM Valerian: I'd still really like to know what the saving part consists of. So that we can plan. 6:32:43 PM Valerian: Valerian follows, fairly regally. 6:32:49 PM Nilani: Nilani follows, looking around cautiously. 6:33:06 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) stays right next to, and maybe half a step behind Valerian since he seems lik the most likely target of any attack. 6:33:14 PM Janis: Janis follows Wynn 6:37:03 PM Nation: Fanciest guy leans close to Val, as if to speak low, but continues in that booming voice unabaited. "The last King of the Crystal Throne died two generations ago. The Throne needs its King, you see. And that is you, provided you can deal with the Ghost Lord Sirin." 6:38:18 PM Valerian: Quite. And this was prophesied at some point? 6:38:29 PM Valerian: Valerian doesn't even wince. 6:38:52 PM Nation: Fanciest: Of course! Ever since the covenant was first forged! 6:39:11 PM Janis: ..........he keeps saying these words like we know what they mean. 6:40:34 PM Nation: Fanciest: THE COVENANT, CHILD! What do they teach where you come from? 6:41:06 PM Janis: Janis wipes her face. "Well, say it don't spray it for starters." 6:41:13 PM Valerian: Don't talk to my daughter that way. 6:41:21 PM Janis: ......what? 6:42:31 PM Nation: The procession leads you across the square, to a large building that you would guess is a cathedral, but for the total lack of any religious symbolism. 6:44:00 PM Nation: Fanciest: My apologies, Promised One. But how can *your* child not know of the Covenant? 6:44:35 PM Valerian: You really can't grow up normal knowing that sort of thing. 6:45:13 PM Janis: Janis keeps opening her mouth, but no words come out. 6:45:44 PM Nilani: Nilani does not seem to react 6:46:23 PM Valerian: And I wanted a life too. 6:47:21 PM Nation: Fanciest: Of course, of course. Being the Promised One could be a burden. 6:47:57 PM Nation: HE takes you into the cathedral building, the interior of which is still devoid of religious iconography. 6:49:18 PM Valerian: Or his *wife*, or his *daughter* or cousin or advisor. 6:49:32 PM Valerian: Valerian points at Wynn, Janis, Nilani and Kalor. 6:49:35 PM Valerian: I didn't tell them anything. 6:50:12 PM Valerian: They have no idea. So if you'd care to do a recap so that everyone can hear exactly what needs done, go ahead. 6:50:15 PM Kalor: Yes, imagine how I felt when I found out that he was the promised one. 6:50:16 PM Janis: Janis looks to Nilani "Cousin?" 6:50:24 PM Nilani: Nilani 's face is still hidden 6:51:19 PM Nation: the guards and Fanciest Guy's hanger-on disperse inside the large building, and he leads you to what seems to be a large library. 6:53:05 PM Valerian: ... I'm not even sure I'm going to have a family when this is all over. 6:54:26 PM Nation: Fanciest Guy: The Covenant was forged at the beginning of our recorded history. Before then, we were a superstious, fearful people, at the mercy of beings called 'gods' who used us as pawns in their endless wars. 6:55:12 PM Janis: What did the Covenant do? 6:57:45 PM Nation: Fanciest Guy: ... there was a great, final war, and all but one of the gods was destroyed. Our forebearers found their way here, to this city, *their* city, and found the Last God. The Covenant was forged then -- the Last God was dying, and it fell to Man to take over the business of running the universe. 6:58:35 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) shifts subtlely. 6:58:54 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 7:00:00 PM Nation: Fanciest Guy: The Crystal Throne is the key to this. He who sits upon it, the King, takes up a terrible burden, but also awesome power. The Last God told us, though, in his last moments, that a time of darkness would come where no King would sit the Throne. 7:00:36 PM Valerian: Right. Exactly. Explain to them the burden part. 7:01:24 PM Nation: Fanciest Guy turns to the rest of you. "The King's physical body must sit the Throne until he dies." 7:01:48 PM Nilani: Nilani looks appropriately concerned. 7:01:57 PM Kalor: Of course. 7:02:35 PM Wynn (v-down): "Physical" body? Why the specificity? 7:02:47 PM Kalor: Isn't it obvious? 7:03:03 PM Kalor: To rule all, the king must have a free mind 7:03:29 PM Janis: .....you're gonna remove Valerian's soul? 7:03:50 PM Kalor: It's kind of part of the whole deal, seems pretty standard to be honest. 7:04:05 PM Valerian: Valerian listens. 7:04:12 PM Kalor: Val old boy, you're going to be master of the universe. 7:04:19 PM Nation: Fanciest Guy gives Kalor the stink-eye. "Perhaps you should like to tell them the rest." 7:04:28 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) attempts to glare at Kalor, but the helmet kind of prevents him from seeing more than a head-turn. 7:04:31 PM Valerian: I'm not that old. Go on. 7:05:40 PM Janis: ..........go on where? 7:05:51 PM Janis: I think the next step is getting you on the throne. 7:06:15 PM Valerian: I mean him. 7:06:21 PM Valerian: Valerian indicates the Blessed One. 7:06:25 PM Nation: Fanciest Guy: The Last God set the obelisk down and told us that the time of darkness would end and the Promised One would step through it. 7:07:13 PM Wynn (v-down): And what if we don't approve? If we don't let him? 7:07:50 PM Nation: The Fanciest Guy looks confused. "But...he's the Promised One." 7:08:32 PM Nation: The Fanciest Guy: His physical body wll be on the throne, but that doesn't mean you must be parted. 7:08:44 PM Janis: ...what? 7:08:47 PM Nation: The Fanciest Guy: He is the start of a new line of Kings. 7:08:49 PM Valerian: I should probably talk to them about it alone. However, you forgot the part about Ghost Lord Sirin. 7:08:57 PM Nation: The Fanciest Guy looks at Janis. 7:09:11 PM Janis: ........................... 7:09:17 PM Janis: .......oh... 7:09:52 PM Nation: The Fanciest Guy looks at Wynn. "Do not fear for your husband. Or your marriage! He will be able to manifest bodily." 7:10:16 PM Valerian: Right. But the Ghost Lord part. 7:10:51 PM | Edited 7:11:03 PM Nilani: Nilani nods in response to Val's statement and looks questioningly at the guy. 7:11:14 PM Nation: The Fanciest Guy: Oh, yes. One of the duties of a King is to keep the doors to the Underworld closed. But in the time of darkness since the last King died... things have escaped. 7:11:35 PM Janis: ......what kinds of things? 7:12:06 PM Nation: The Fanciest Guy: Undead. Ghosts. 7:13:02 PM Valerian: And, just so this is very clear, taking the throne will mean I have the power to do that, or will I have to draw on my own reserves? 7:13:05 PM Nation: The Fanciest Guy: The Ghost King doesn't want anyone on the Throne. 7:13:20 PM Wynn (v-down): Of course he wouldn't. 7:13:41 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) puts her shield on her back. 7:14:02 PM | Edited 7:14:21 PM Nation: The Fanciest Guy: His army protects it. Before the Promised One can take the Throne, he must contend with the Ghost King, through steel, or spell, or word. 7:14:39 PM Valerian: ... words. Right. There's a whole army. 7:14:54 PM Janis: Maybe you can sweet talk em. 7:14:55 PM Wynn (v-down): And again I ask, what if he refuses? 7:14:59 PM | Edited 7:15:09 PM Nation: The Fanciest Guy: The Promised One is mighty. 7:15:19 PM Kalor: I am quite lacking in spells that target multiple opponents, and that would work on ghosts. 7:15:22 PM Nation: The Fanciest Guy looks at Wynn. "I don't understand the question." 7:15:45 PM Valerian: ... Is there a place I can speak privately with my family and my colleagues? 7:16:20 PM Nation: The Fanciest Guy: Of course! Apartments have been prepared. I'll show you there now. You'll be able to find clothes for the banquet there, too. 7:16:30 PM Nation: He leads the way out of the library! 7:16:43 PM Valerian: Excellent. You're very well-prepared. 7:18:48 PM Valerian: Valerian follows him, motioning for the others to join him. 7:19:08 PM Nation: The Fanciest Guy leads you all through the Cathedral, to a section that's justp ersonal quarters. 7:19:27 PM Valerian: How should I be addressing you, by the way? 7:19:33 PM | Edited 7:19:45 PM Nilani: Nilani follows silently, trying to hide the fact that she is INTENSELY examining everything. 7:19:43 PM Janis: Janis follows 7:20:07 PM Nation: The Fanciest Guy: I am your humble servant! You can call me Frances. 7:22:32 PM Valerian: Thank you, Frances. Where's the clothing? 7:23:17 PM Nation: Frances leads you to a very very nice apartment with multilple rooms all attached to a big central parlor. "In the wardrobes, of course." 7:24:01 PM Janis: I assume only the one for Va...for my Father are stocked. 7:24:13 PM Wynn (v-down): I'd prefer to wear this anyway. 7:24:36 PM Valerian: Thank you. I'm assuming I have some guards at my disposal in case I need anything? 7:25:12 PM Nation: Frances: These are only temporary, but there are clothes for all genders and sizes. We didn't know who the Promised ONe would be... so we prepared. 7:25:25 PM Janis: ....makes sense. 7:25:26 PM Nation: Frances: You'll all find something to fit. 7:25:34 PM Nation: Frances: ... do you feel you need guards? 7:26:13 PM Valerian: No, but I do feel my family does. 7:27:03 PM Nation: Frances: Oh, of course! 7:27:36 PM Nation: Frances: I will see to that right away. 7:27:42 PM Nation: He bustles out of the room! 7:28:00 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) lifts her visor just so she can glare at Valerian. 7:28:07 PM Janis: Ok, so what's the escape plan? 7:28:31 PM | Edited 7:29:00 PM Nilani: Nilani checks the rooms for traps ((20)) 7:28:39 PM Valerian: ... don't look so angry, you're not the one who's going to be trying to talk his way out of imminent death. 7:29:08 PM Janis: .....you're not going through with this...right? 7:29:21 PM Wynn: Not the way they think, anyway. 7:29:39 PM Wynn: If they have a problem we can solve, we should help them, but not at the cost of Valerian's life. 7:29:49 PM Valerian: I'm pretty sure I can talk my way out of this. 7:30:04 PM Kalor: Yup 7:30:16 PM Nilani: Nilani returns, her demeanor is unchanged. 7:30:21 PM Kalor: Unless of course we could convince someone else to take the throne 7:30:24 PM Valerian: But only if you guys aren't here to blow my cover. 7:30:47 PM Wynn: I won't lie. 7:30:53 PM Wynn: The best I can offer is silence. 7:30:56 PM Kalor: Kill the ghosts, shove one of the other guys on? 7:30:57 PM Janis: You want us to sit this out while you might get us trapped here for the rest of our lives?!? 7:31:13 PM Valerian: Exactly, that's why I'm sending you back to the ship. 7:31:23 PM Valerian: Close the portal and make the jump as soon as you can. 7:31:25 PM Wynn: .....what? 7:31:41 PM Kalor: I'm reasonably sure it will work with anyone that sits on the damn thing, so why not? 7:31:44 PM Janis: You realize you'll just bounce back to Nation, right? 7:31:49 PM Janis: That whole curse thing. 7:31:55 PM Janis: ...oh! 7:32:00 PM Kalor: I'm pretty sure that's the idea 7:32:07 PM Valerian: Right. 7:32:12 PM Valerian: But this way you'll all be fine. 7:32:12 PM Wynn: I won't leave you behind *again*. 7:32:17 PM Kalor: But doing that would seriously screw this place over. 7:32:34 PM Valerian: They said I could talk to the ghost, so I'm golden. Don't worry about a thing. 7:32:35 PM Valerian: Valerian smiles. 7:32:40 PM Janis: ........um....one other thing. 7:32:49 PM Janis: We don't know how long it takes to bounce back. 7:33:06 PM Janis: If you and your body are separated by the chair before you bounce...what happens when you do? 7:33:15 PM Valerian: I've talked myself out of *way* worse things than this. Don't worry so much. 7:34:33 PM Wynn: I agree with the plan, but I will stay with you. 7:34:49 PM Valerian: No, I don't think so. 7:35:05 PM Valerian: I'm safe here; you're not necessary to their plan, so you're not. 7:35:13 PM Valerian: My way, nobody gets hurt. 7:35:35 PM Valerian: And besides, you *can't lie*. 7:35:49 PM Valerian: If you said one wrong thing at the wrong time, I could get dead really fast. No, everybody but me goes back, end of discussion. 7:35:51 PM Kalor: So who would sit on the throne and keep the gates of the underworld closed then? 7:36:06 PM Janis: ....Franky? 7:36:07 PM Valerian: I'll figure it out. 7:36:16 PM Nation: "Good question." 7:36:29 PM Nation: The lavender-cloaked guy from earlier is sitting there in the window. 7:36:39 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 7:36:39 PM Janis: Janis goes wide eyed 7:36:47 PM Valerian: Uh. Hello. 7:36:47 PM Kalor: I was wondering when you'd show up 7:37:01 PM Valerian: I wasn't. 7:38:00 PM Nilani: Nilani gazes at the guy 7:39:03 PM Nation: Butterfly Guy shakes off his cloak. He's wearing lavender under that, and generally is dressed like a bit of a dandy -- ascot, poofy shirt, whole nine yards. 7:39:16 PM Valerian: I can do this, you guys, just... trust me. 7:39:39 PM Wynn: Wynn glares at the lavender guy then flips her visor shut. 7:39:59 PM Nation: Butterfly Guy: Lorekeeper Frances didn't tell you about the part that if the wrong person sits the Throne, they die. 7:40:07 PM Valerian: I'm not the wrong person. 7:40:14 PM Nation: Butterfly Guy: That's where Ghost Kings come from. 7:40:37 PM Kalor: So, not the gates of the kingdom of death then? 7:41:00 PM Kalor: In that case, who is the right person? 7:41:00 PM Nation: Butterfly Guy: That's where they get their armies from. 7:41:27 PM Nation: Butterfly Guy: I'm not sure. Its not some random person that walks through a dimensional portal, though. 7:41:40 PM Janis: I'm sorry...who are you? 7:41:48 PM Valerian: ... no one has any faith in me at all. 7:42:00 PM Kalor: You seem to be the first person here that actually talks sense. 7:42:40 PM Nation: Butterfly Guy: I'm High Magelord Pieran. And I don't know you, 'Promised One'. 7:43:25 PM | Edited 7:44:01 PM Kalor: Kalor bows: Pleased to meet you. I am Kalor, a wizard of the Delvingdeep academy. 7:44:33 PM Nation: Pieran looks at the rest of you. "Do you trust your friend?" 7:44:45 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 7:45:50 PM Kalor: I haven't really known him for that long, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't exactly want to sit on that throne for his entire life unless he absolutely has to. 7:46:12 PM Nation: Pieran: You weren't likely to get the whole story from Frances. I just wanted to make sure you were an informed Promised One. 7:46:24 PM Valerian: What's the rest? 7:46:32 PM Nation: Pieran: The dying thing. 7:46:42 PM Nation: Pieran: I thought that was a major factor. 7:46:50 PM Janis: Seems pretty important. 7:47:03 PM Janis: Did the last king really set up that stone thing? 7:47:32 PM Nation: Pieran: The Last God did. And it's certainly been there for as long as anyone can remember. 7:47:46 PM Valerian: Well, I don't. 7:48:02 PM Kalor: So is there any way other than to try sitting on it to determine who is the right man? 7:48:15 PM Nation: Pieran shakes his head at Kalor. 7:48:20 PM Wynn (v-down): How is it possible that this plane is beyond the reach of the gods? 7:49:23 PM Nation: Pieran shrugs. "I don't know. It's not my area of expertise. We haven't had gods for a long time, here." 7:49:50 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) turns and looks at Janis. 7:49:54 PM Kalor: ((Actually that's a good point, do I feel any different?)) 7:50:00 PM Nation: ((No.)) 7:50:16 PM Kalor: Perhaps it isn't. 7:50:35 PM Kalor: Maybe they simply choose not to venture here for some reason? 7:50:53 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) looks back at the man. 7:50:56 PM Janis: Janis looks at Wynn 7:51:11 PM Janis: Janis frowns and turns back 7:53:36 PM Janis: Maybe there's something more going on here with Priest Franky. 7:53:44 PM Valerian: Like what? 7:54:21 PM Janis: Janis shrugs "I don't know. But he seems pretty eager to get Val on that throne and we just found out he was hiding a few details." 7:54:43 PM Wynn (v-down): He *could* just be a devout follower of his faith. 7:54:55 PM Kalor: There has to be some way for the priests to know who should sit on the damned thing, it's not like the deity that made it expected people to try sitting on it and then fighting the ghosts of the ones that did before them every time. 7:55:10 PM Kalor: The real prophecy, so to say 7:55:51 PM Janis: I thought you didn't believe in prophecies. 7:56:18 PM Kalor: I do believe in prophecies, I just find them bloody annoying. 7:57:37 PM Kalor: You never know you're part of one until some random people claim you are, and then you're expected to do things, and if it all fits you do them. Otherwise the prophecy is passed down wrong, or partly forgotten, or a bunch of other stuff. 7:58:40 PM Kalor: The way I see it, they should write prophecies down on some indestructible material, in plain text. None of that whole "In the darkest night, in the brightest day" hogwash. 7:59:16 PM Janis: ....were you in a prophecy before? 7:59:33 PM Valerian: ((We're still on a break, you know.)) 7:59:42 PM Janis: ((Sorry)) 7:59:46 PM Kalor: ((Oops)) 8:06:05 PM Nation: ((Okay, back.)) 8:06:19 PM Janis: ((Elbow, knees and toes)) 8:06:33 PM Valerian: Well, still. I came through first, and I'm going to try to help these people. 8:06:37 PM Kalor: But I didn't memorize explosive runes today. 8:06:47 PM Valerian: I'm the right person to do this, they said I could talk to the ghost king, so we're good. 8:06:57 PM Janis: But then what? 8:07:01 PM Nation: Pieran studies Val. 8:07:19 PM Wynn (v-down): You can't *stay*... what good will talking to the ghost do? 8:07:26 PM Valerian: You don't know that. 8:07:56 PM Nation: Pieran: ... all right. 8:08:15 PM Wynn (v-down): What about the... pod thing? 8:08:29 PM Valerian: It doesn't work on gods, does it? 8:08:43 PM Valerian: Problem solved. 8:08:45 PM Kalor: Depends on how powerful it is 8:08:46 PM Wynn (v-down): So you'd want us to just leave you here? 8:09:01 PM Kalor: Also you would be a god in mind only. 8:09:10 PM Valerian: Valerian opens the door. 8:09:12 PM Kalor: If I understand this right. 8:09:13 PM | Edited 8:09:19 PM Janis: Also, what if you're...not the right person? 8:09:14 PM Valerian: Valerian looks for a guard. 8:09:47 PM Nation: THey're right outside the door. 8:09:55 PM Valerian: Don't blow this for me, guys. 8:10:13 PM Nation: Pieran butterflies out. 8:10:31 PM Valerian: Valerian turns to the guards, and says brightly, "I'd like you to escort my entourage back to the portal, please." 8:11:04 PM Wynn (v-down): What?! 8:11:24 PM Kalor: Yes 8:11:33 PM Valerian: You may have to call more guards to make sure my wife feels *safe.* 8:11:35 PM Janis: No. 8:11:44 PM Valerian: Valerian *eyes* Wynn. 8:11:47 PM Janis: We're not doing this again. 8:12:09 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) crosses her arms and stares at him.... throught the slits in her helmet. 8:12:31 PM Valerian: ... kiss for good luck? 8:13:02 PM Janis: .....ew... 8:13:03 PM Wynn (v-down): I don't like this. 8:13:27 PM Nation: The guard nods, and heads off to round up more of his ilk! 8:14:10 PM Valerian: ... so you want to stop me from an opportunity to have godlike powers? Seriously? 8:14:28 PM Janis: We should at least be here when things go bad. 8:14:55 PM Wynn (v-down): What if it doesn't work? 8:14:57 PM | Edited 8:15:02 PM Janis: What if the ghosts decide not to talk? 8:14:59 PM Valerian: It's too dangerous. You're not protected here and I am. And you're bad liars. 8:15:04 PM Valerian: It'll work. Trust me. 8:15:27 PM Wynn (v-down): So you actually *want* to just stay here? Whether it works or not? 8:16:05 PM Valerian: No, I would absolutely *hate* having godlike powers. Are you crazy? This is the opportunity of a lifetime. I might even be able to uncurse Nation! 8:16:24 PM Janis: And what if you, you know, DIE?!? 8:16:44 PM Valerian: Don't be ridiculous. 8:16:46 PM Kalor: Or at least get rid of that mask, maybe even without killing it in the process... 8:16:57 PM Kalor: *Whistles* 8:16:58 PM Valerian: Exactly. 8:17:07 PM Valerian: And I could send you all home, or wherever you wanted to go. 8:17:37 PM Janis: Then let us at least lend...I dunno, moral support or something. 8:17:44 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) raises her visor. 8:18:06 PM Kalor: And if you turned out to be the wrong person for the job, undeath isn't so bad right? 8:18:15 PM Valerian: Morals are absolutely the *last* thing I need right now. 8:18:49 PM Wynn: Wynn peers at him then drops her arms. "Fine. Do it your way." 8:19:04 PM Kalor: I hear it's quite relaxing, unless you count the usual hate for all living things that most of the undead seem to get for some silly reason. 8:19:05 PM Valerian: Valerian grins. 8:19:09 PM Valerian: This is gonna be awesome. 8:19:24 PM Janis: ...this world sucks. 8:19:42 PM Wynn: Just... don't die. 8:20:04 PM Kalor: He's covered there, either way he won't. 8:20:17 PM Nation: The guards come back, six of em! 8:20:23 PM Valerian: Right. 8:20:32 PM Valerian: Back to the portal. 8:20:39 PM Janis: Janis glares at Val 8:20:52 PM Valerian: Valerian smiles at her. "No hug for your old dad, huh?" 8:21:04 PM Janis: Janis gives a half-hearted hug 8:21:11 PM Kalor: Kalor gives him a mock salute 8:21:20 PM Valerian: Be good. Take care of Wynn. 8:21:30 PM Kalor: Don't die, ok? 8:21:45 PM Janis: When this fails, we'll see you on board. 8:21:48 PM Nation: The guards all look elsewhere, awkwardly! 8:22:04 PM Janis: Janis lets him go 8:22:39 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. "Go on." 8:22:58 PM Wynn: Wynn gives him one last look then turns and walks out. 8:23:07 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:23:13 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at him and follows 8:23:54 PM Nation: The guards lead you out of the cathedral! 8:24:28 PM Kalor: Anytime now... 8:24:38 PM Kalor: Kalor looks at the sky 8:24:41 PM Janis: ...what? 8:25:01 PM Kalor: You'll see in a little while... 8:27:47 PM Wynn: Wynn practically slams her visor shut as we leave the cathedral. 8:27:59 PM Janis: Janis sulks on her way out 8:28:24 PM Nilani: Nilani eyes everything suspiciously 8:31:15 PM Janis: Janis whispers "Well, I figure we could take em, if I had my bow." 8:31:32 PM Wynn (v-down): Doesn't matter. He wants to stay. 8:33:43 PM Janis: ...Mask says we should keep going too. 8:34:16 PM Kalor: I have a very good idea of what he wants, and I say he's not the one we should be worried about right now. 8:34:48 PM | Edited 8:36:29 PM Kalor: He's going to do what these nice people want, so he's perfectly safe. 8:34:51 PM Wynn (v-down): What does that mean? 8:35:17 PM Wynn (v-down): Safe... until he sits on that throne, anyway. 8:35:20 PM Kalor: It means we should keep walking, and hope that my intuition about... Other things, is wrong. 8:35:31 PM Janis: What other things? 8:35:43 PM Kalor: Like I said, you'll find out. 8:35:49 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) realizes the guards are still there and walks in silence. 8:36:19 PM Nilani: Nilani continues surveying her surroundings 8:40:35 PM Nation: You make your way across the square, back to the basalt monolith. 8:41:53 PM Kalor: Thank you for your escort, we have had a lovely time and I hope the promised one will have a long and happy reign. 8:42:01 PM Kalor: Kalor starts heading to the door 8:42:25 PM Janis: Janis looks at the guards and follows 8:42:41 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) stalks inside. 8:42:49 PM Nilani: Nilani nods at the guards and also goes through the portal. 8:43:00 PM Nation: Nation is just where you left him! 8:43:28 PM Janis: So...now what? We just wait here until we think Val's dealt with the ghost guy? 8:43:48 PM Kalor: As soon as he gets inside, Kalor runs towards the other portal. Come on, we need to see if young Tarak is ok! 8:43:51 PM Nilani: Nilani starts towards the other portal. 8:44:02 PM Janis: What? 8:44:05 PM Kalor: We left him here alone! 8:44:06 PM Janis: Janis rushes inside 8:44:11 PM Wynn (v-down): Nation, is Grayson ok? 8:44:42 PM Wynn (v-down): ...actually, is everything here ok? 8:44:59 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Of course. Why wouldn't it be? 8:45:17 PM Wynn (v-down): Just saving these ones some energy. 8:45:21 PM Kalor: Nothing's come in through the other portal? 8:45:44 PM Wynn (v-down): Why would it? 8:45:52 PM Kalor: And Grayson is still here? 8:46:06 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Yes. No one has left but you. 8:46:11 PM Kalor: Good 8:46:12 PM Wynn: Wynn raises her visor and looks at Kalor with a lot of confusion. 8:46:22 PM Kalor: That's one worry less to deal with 8:46:39 PM Wynn: Would you mind filling the rest of us in? 8:47:46 PM Kalor: I simply had a thought, the only reason... She. Would have brought him here is because she has some plan in mind. And the portals opening on their own seemed very fishy. 8:48:05 PM Kalor: I was worried something had happened while we were away 8:48:16 PM Wynn: .....I see. 8:48:40 PM Wynn: Perhaps bringing him instead of doing what Allys had intended was enough for her. 8:48:44 PM Kalor: Also I half expected the priest to order the guards to take us into custody as security in case he refused to take the throne 8:48:52 PM Janis: ...She? 8:49:17 PM Wynn: I believe Nilani has taken to calling her "Spork." 8:49:23 PM Janis: ...oh! 8:49:32 PM Nilani: ^_^ 8:50:00 PM Janis: ...then...the next question would be...why would she connect us to two doors? 8:50:15 PM Wynn: I doubt she had anything to do with any of this. 8:50:27 PM Kalor: And I am pretty sure he intends to make some deal with the ghost, probably in the vein of "Return you to life with my godlike powers" or the like in exchange for sitting on the throne, then try and uncurse us and screw them over by escaping. 8:51:14 PM Kalor: Not exactly the most noble thing, but it would explain why he wanted us to be out of there. 8:51:19 PM Wynn: .... it's awfully arrogant to think that an all-powerful evil god has nothing better to do than mess with us. 8:51:46 PM Janis: She's already interested in us for some reason. 8:52:06 PM Janis: It's possible that she did bring us here, and wants Val on the throne for some reason. 8:52:43 PM Kalor: Probably because if he escapes, it will lose power and allow her to take over this place? 8:53:11 PM Kalor: It would seem to fit the story, and the gods aren't exactly limited here are they? 8:53:33 PM Kalor: They simply leave it alone, as if it was the domain of another deity. 8:53:40 PM Kalor: The throne. 8:54:19 PM Kalor: I would hazard a guess that divine magic works just fine on this plane, so there is no barrier blocking the gods from entering. 8:54:40 PM Wynn: I still have my abilities. 8:54:44 PM Kalor: It's just a feeling, but what is faith, eh? 8:54:56 PM Wynn: Though oddly enough, back in the apartments, I tested them on Janis and saw no evil. 8:55:07 PM Janis: ...wait, what? 8:55:51 PM Wynn: I still sense no evil from you. 8:56:18 PM Wynn: I cannot say why. I'd think the mask would still be radiating it, even if it's under your skin. 8:56:39 PM Janis: ...we'll have to deal with that later...Kalor makes a lot of sense here. 8:56:42 PM Janis: ...I think. 8:56:51 PM Kalor: There are spells to mask that sort of thing besides. 8:57:06 PM Kalor: No pun intended. 8:57:19 PM Wynn: Well, you figure it out and then point me at the thing that needs bashing. I need to sit down. 8:57:27 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the galley. 8:58:14 PM Nilani: ~aren't we going to investigate the other portal? 8:58:26 PM Kalor: Basically I guess the question is "Do we allow Val to pull a fast one and condemn this entire civilization to a fate that may be worse than death if I'm right?" 8:58:47 PM Kalor: Then again, I might also be wrong 8:58:50 PM Janis: Nilani might be right. 8:59:03 PM Janis: The other portal could be our best bet to find out what's really going on here. 8:59:31 PM Kalor: I wish I had access to that nifty scrying magic 8:59:54 PM Kalor: But yes, we should check the other portal 9:00:13 PM Janis: Ok...let's get Wynn. She'll wanna be part of this. 9:01:14 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 9:01:22 PM Kalor: Another possibility... 9:01:27 PM Janis: ....what now? 9:01:45 PM Kalor: Nothing, let's hope I'm wrong on both counts. 9:02:00 PM Kalor: We'll get some answers through the portal 9:02:18 PM Janis: Ok...I don't have my bow, so we should get Wynn. 9:02:25 PM Kalor: Yes 9:02:34 PM Janis: Janis heads to the galley 9:02:50 PM Wynn: Wynn is sitting there, scrubbing the crap out of her shield. 9:03:04 PM Janis: Come on. We're going through the other portal. 9:03:18 PM Wynn: Why? 9:03:27 PM Wynn: Never mind. 9:03:30 PM Janis: We think there might be answers there. 9:03:33 PM Janis: Now come on. 9:03:41 PM | Edited 9:04:30 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and puts her shield on her arm and follows. 9:04:39 PM Janis: Janis heads to the upper deck and meets the others there. 9:04:59 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles at the two 9:05:14 PM Janis: Ok...last time we went through...there were problems...so be ready. 9:05:26 PM Wynn: Wynn flips her visor shut.... again. 9:06:09 PM Wynn (v-down): Nation, this one's safe too, right? 9:07:10 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Yeah, atmosphere and everything. 9:07:17 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) walks through. 9:07:25 PM Kalor: Kalor follows 9:07:29 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls up her hood, hiding her face, then strides through. 9:07:29 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:07:44 PM Nation: You all end up in a closet. 9:08:15 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) pushes the door open. 9:08:37 PM Kalor: Don't tell me... 9:08:38 PM Nation: It's a storage closet, it seems, filled with food. 9:08:52 PM Kalor: Is this back where we came from? 9:09:11 PM Janis: I don't think so...looks like a warehouse? 9:09:22 PM Janis: Janis looks at the food. 9:09:37 PM Nation: You end up in what looks like a kitchen of a pub. 9:09:43 PM Nation: There's a cook looking at you confused. 9:10:20 PM Nilani: ((oh drat. how thiefy do I look?)) 9:10:24 PM Kalor: Sorry sir, magical portal. It must have gotten the directions wrong... 9:10:48 PM Nation: the cook looks at you guys. "I quit." 9:10:54 PM Nation: He leaves out the back door! 9:11:11 PM Kalor: I guess we're not the first ones. 9:11:22 PM Kalor: Funny that. 9:11:30 PM Janis: Janis peeks out the door into the Pub. 9:14:38 PM Nation: It's a pub! There are people eating and drinking and talking and laughing. 9:14:57 PM Janis: Well...looks like a tavern. 9:15:03 PM Janis: ...now what? 9:15:39 PM Wynn (v-down): I'm just here for security. Don't ask me. 9:17:11 PM Janis: ...so, what are we doing here? 9:17:34 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) sighs heavily. 9:17:38 PM Kalor: No idea 9:17:58 PM Kalor: I had hoped this would be more enlightening. 9:18:13 PM Nation: Make notice checks, please. 9:18:35 PM Kalor: (( 18 )) 9:18:35 PM Janis: ((11...fuck)) 9:18:42 PM Wynn (v-down): ((12)) 9:18:47 PM Nilani: ((24!)) 9:22:22 PM Nation: Most of the folks here are talking about the Promised One. No one seems to recognize you, though, as his entourage/harem/hangers on. 9:23:06 PM Janis: ....Promised one? 9:23:15 PM Janis: So, same world. 9:23:31 PM Nilani: ~guys. we might have a problem 9:23:49 PM Nilani: ~they're talking about storming the portal. 9:24:01 PM Wynn (v-down): Who is? 9:24:15 PM Nilani: ~a bunch of people in the tavern 9:24:20 PM Janis: Why? 9:24:36 PM Nilani: ~they say Val has disappeared from the temple 9:24:57 PM Wynn (v-down): ....disappeared? 9:24:57 PM Kalor: Well, I guess I was right. 9:25:21 PM Kalor: We should probably just turn around and get out of here 9:25:35 PM Janis: Yeah. Maybe we should take off. 9:26:31 PM Wynn (v-down): That is what he wanted us to do. 9:27:16 PM Nilani: Nilani casually walks into the kitchen. Once inside, she dashes back through the portal. 9:27:27 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:27:29 PM Kalor: Kalor follows 9:27:31 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) too 9:28:43 PM Nilani: Nilani dashes to the galley and grabs a pot and a spoon. 9:28:51 PM Janis: Where's my bow? 9:29:08 PM Wynn (v-down): ...Why not just jump? 9:29:20 PM Kalor: Nation, could you close down the portals? 9:30:41 PM Nation: Nation: Because I just jumped. 9:30:50 PM Janis: ...you did? 9:30:56 PM Wynn (v-down): To get here. 9:31:04 PM Nation: Nation: I can't do it again so soon. 9:31:06 PM Wynn (v-down): Can you seal the portals? 9:31:07 PM Janis: ...oh...right... 9:31:24 PM Kalor: Turns out Val didn't know that. 9:31:37 PM | Edited 9:35:40 PM Nilani: Nilani then runs to the bedrooms and notifies the others that we might have hostile company. You hear lots of clanging and shouting. She stashes the pot and spoon in the kitchen and returns before any of the doors can open. 9:32:20 PM Janis: So...again...where's my bow? 9:32:24 PM Janis: I'm gonna need it. 9:32:38 PM | Edited 9:32:51 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) frowns at Janis.....but then realizes she can't see said frown. 9:33:02 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) sighs. "It's in my room." 9:33:04 PM Janis: ...I'm gonna assume you made a face at me. 9:33:14 PM Janis: Janis dashes to Wynn's room to get it. 9:34:05 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) walks to the first portal. 9:34:54 PM Janis: Janis returns with her bow and arrows 9:35:03 PM Janis: This is gonna be bad. 9:35:10 PM Wynn (v-down): We're not killing these people. 9:36:52 PM Janis: I'm gonna try not to. 9:37:47 PM Nation: The portal opens! A short, fat, bald man dashes onto the ship! 9:37:59 PM Wynn (v-down): Stop there! 9:38:06 PM Nilani: Nilani hides her rapier behind her cloak 9:38:22 PM Nation: He stops! 9:38:28 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow 9:38:31 PM Wynn (v-down): State your purpose. 9:40:01 PM Nation: He stalks up to Wynn! Then lifts her visor and kisses her! 9:40:08 PM Nation: He's quick for a portly guy. 9:40:13 PM Janis: ....Val? 9:40:15 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) shoves him, hard. 9:40:28 PM Kalor: Oh, pretty nice glamer there. 9:41:05 PM Kalor: I was almost about to hit you in the face with a charm spell, just so you know. 9:41:15 PM Nation: The man turns into Val. 9:41:22 PM Valerian: Valerian also falls down. 9:41:27 PM Janis: Val! 9:41:29 PM Valerian: ... ow. 9:41:44 PM Valerian: Sorry, I just... 9:41:45 PM Wynn (v-down): Wynn (v-down) rolls her eyes and holds a hand out for him. 9:42:13 PM Valerian: ...got done being possessed and it's kind of a rush. I apologize. Next time I'll ask first. 9:42:17 PM Valerian: Valerian takes her hand and stands up. 9:42:19 PM Wynn (v-down): I *should* shove you again, now that I know it's you. 9:42:36 PM Janis: ...Possessed? 9:42:41 PM Valerian: Yes. 9:42:47 PM Lira: Lira peeks out from the Library, following her ears to the group. 9:42:50 PM Valerian: Turned out I actually *was* the chosen one. 9:43:00 PM Kalor: Oh, so you one-upped my idea then. 9:43:01 PM Nation: Nation: Huh. The portal closed. The other one is still open, but that one... not connected to anything anymore. 9:43:23 PM Kalor: You took the ghost for a ride, eh? 9:43:25 PM Valerian: I don't know what your idea was. 9:43:27 PM Valerian: No. 9:43:32 PM Valerian: I destroyed the throne. 9:43:38 PM Valerian: No gods, ever again, ever. 9:43:40 PM Janis: ...you what? 9:43:53 PM Lira: Lira looks confused. 9:43:53 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at him. 9:43:58 PM Valerian: I picked it up and threw it down the hill. It shattered into a million billion little pieces. 9:44:12 PM Valerian: I figured I'd get torn apart by an angry mob but nobody really noticed. 9:44:14 PM Kalor: Oh, good to know you did follow through with that then. And in far less of a circumstancial way than I imagined. 9:44:31 PM Valerian: ... I'm kind of keyed up right now. 9:44:56 PM Kalor: I'm pretty sure you kind of doomed a world right there. 9:45:06 PM Lira: .......So, no supplies then? 9:45:06 PM Valerian: What? No, no, no. 9:45:10 PM Valerian: Their gods are *bastards.* 9:45:21 PM Janis: Janis facepalms 9:45:23 PM Kalor: The way I figure, that throne was the only thing holding the other gods off. 9:45:27 PM Valerian: Sirin said the Last God was the worst one, too. The cruelest. 9:45:39 PM Janis: Worse than Spork. 9:45:56 PM Kalor: Ah, so what did the throne do then? 9:45:58 PM Valerian: Worse than anyone, ever. So Sirin helped me throw it down the steps. 9:46:16 PM Valerian: Basically if I'd sat on it the god would've taken me over and used me as a sockpuppet to rule the world. 9:46:41 PM Valerian: ... which is still better than me having to do it, but. 9:46:56 PM Kalor: So it's a reverse proxy god machine then? Well, was. 9:47:09 PM Valerian: I am *so glad* you guys are okay. 9:47:22 PM Janis: Janis puts her bow down 9:47:26 PM Lira: Lira frowns slightly at that. 9:47:38 PM Nilani: Nilani grins a bit 9:47:47 PM Valerian: ... I'm sorry I lied, all right? I just wanted you all to be safe. 9:48:04 PM Janis: That's nice. DON'T DO IT AGAIN! 9:48:04 PM Kalor: "Forgotten in his land of shadows, banned forever, one thought. The lord of evil was given name and place by the seventh sea, shelter by the seventh key..." 9:48:39 PM Wynn: ...and what of the mob that wants to storm the portal? 9:48:52 PM Kalor: Well, the portal was cut off 9:48:52 PM Janis: Nation said the portal's gone. 9:49:00 PM Wynn: .......Right. 9:49:06 PM Wynn: Wynn puts a hand to her eyes. 9:49:19 PM Valerian: Pieran said there wouldn't be a mob. It's okay. It's all okay! 9:49:24 PM Valerian: I saved the world! 9:49:36 PM Valerian: Valerian beams. 9:49:40 PM Janis: Well, unless Kalor turns out to be right. 9:49:45 PM Janis: But hooray! 9:49:59 PM Lira: Lira smiles uncertainly. "That's good... I think." 9:50:08 PM Nation: Nation: The other portal is still intact. You' should be able to still get supplies there. I'd just... go in disguise, I guess? 9:50:31 PM Janis: Janis hands her bow back to Wynn 9:50:39 PM Wynn: Wynn takes it. 9:50:51 PM Janis: I figure you'll feel safer if I don't have it. 9:50:57 PM Kalor: Wait, does that mean the portal monument was built to latch onto any Voidship that passed? 9:51:03 PM Wynn: It's not *me* I'm worried about. 9:51:15 PM Janis: I'm not putting the manacles back on though. 9:51:37 PM Nation: Nation: Likely. Or this Last God forsaw me passing in particular. 9:51:44 PM Valerian: Good. I have stuff to get. 9:52:01 PM Janis: Hold on a sec, Val. 9:52:03 PM Valerian: Valerian smiles at Wynn. "Flowers and candy, right? Totally *unpoisoned* candy, which seems really boring to me, but." 9:52:09 PM Janis: Janis hugs Val again 9:52:14 PM Janis: I'm glad you're not dead. 9:52:17 PM Lira: Lira tries to sense Val's motive. 9:52:21 PM Wynn: Wynn just looks at him. 9:52:22 PM Lira: ((12.)) 9:52:24 PM Valerian: Um. Thanks. 9:52:29 PM Janis: Janis releases 9:52:32 PM Valerian: Valerian pats Janis's back awkwardly. 9:52:44 PM Janis: We are not doing the Father/Daughter thing again though. 9:52:48 PM Janis: That was just gross. 9:53:14 PM Lira: Lira arches an eyebrow. 9:53:19 PM Valerian: Normally in cultures where they sacrifice the king they usually send the family back with a boatload of treasure as compensation. 9:53:47 PM Janis: You're really stupid when you're being selfless, you know that? 9:54:16 PM Kalor: No kidding. Although if their god was such an ass, why did everyone seem so happy to be getting a new king? Clearly he was doing *something* 9:54:47 PM Valerian: I had to keep you all safe, didn't I? I thought I did pretty well. 9:55:32 PM Janis: I am fully capable of keeping myself safe. 9:56:36 PM Lira: ....So, supplies tomorrow then? 9:56:56 PM Nation: I think we'll wrap up about here. 9:57:04 PM Janis: I can't really bring in supplies. I'm just gonna hang out in my room a bit.